jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kodachi Kuno (Continuum-29457180)
Kodachi Kuno (九能 小太刀 Kunō Kodachi?) is Ranma Saotome's principle suitor. She is the younger sister of Tatewaki Kuno and the daughter of Godai Kuno. "Kodachi" refers to a type of sword, smaller than a katana but larger than a wakizashi. "Kuno" means "nine abilities". History While on an evening out with his family Godai and his wife Hitome spotted an old friend Genma Saotome and his son Ranma and invited them along. Throughout their meal Hitome couldn’t help noticing that Kodachi was hanging very close to the side of little Ranma, enjoying the sight of the good looking boy while Tatewaki fumed and tried to act pompous. This filled Hitome with both nostalgia for the time when she had been in her daughters place and torment for what might have been. After the two men got thoroughly drunk Hitome and the kids dragged them home. When he woke up the next day Hitome convinced Godai that in a drunken stupor he generously invited Genma and his son to stay with them for. It was in an effort to confirm this that Godai first witnessed a sparring session between son and father. Seeing the Genma’s skill and a trainer and the spirit Ranma raised in his own children Godai proposed that he stay with him and his family while training his children. Two weeks Genma stayed there Tatewaki and Kodachi looked up to their "Uncle Genma," for he was stern but fair in lavishing both praise and criticism, using Ranma as both an example and a foil to motivate his other students into doing their best, and then exceeding their best efforts. Unfortunately all was not as it appeared while Hitome was thrilled and her daughters increased skill she resented the fact that it wasn’t her who was able to bring out Kodachi’s potential. In addition to that her growing anger at Ranma for being the offspring of her rival Nodoka was fueled by her daughters growing fondness for the child. Kodachi was strongly attracted to the young Saotome’s strong assertiveness and independence. In two weeks’ time the children had all done very well indeed, though Ranma remained superior in every way to either of Hitome's children, a fact that was now at the core of her whole world of angry resentment. At last she could endure it no more and so requested to spend time alone with the boy, intending to rid herself of this constant reminder of her inadequacies, and of the mistake she had made in choosing Godai for a husband. On a quite unsuspecting night when Hitome was at the core of her angry resentment she attempted to kill Ranma. It was only the timely intervention of both Kodachi and Tatewaki that saved him. During the altercation Kodachi received a slash across the cheek, cutting her deeply marking her beauty forever. Devastating in not being able to see how unhappy his wife truly was Godai decided to enter a Buddhist temple. However before he left he had Genma agree to making Kodachi Ranma’s iinazuke as well as remaining the teacher of his children. Sadly the next day the family woke up to find Genma and his son gone (along with a few of their own things) having left nothing behind but a note. Kodachi vowed that she would train herself, to become the best that she could be, to one day face Ranma down in challenge and determine why her playmate had abandoned her without a word in passing. Powers & Abilities Kodachi is the creator of and an expert in Anything Goes Rhythmic Gymnastics, which combines elements of the Saotome Ryu into Combat Gymnastics, making her skilled in acrobatics and weapon use in the form of ribbons, balls, clubs, hoops, and ropes, although her ribbon is her most commonly used weapon. She is incredibly agile and will typically make an aerial entrance or exit. A very cunning individual, she is able to soak in knowledge and incorporate it into her own distinctive style at an amazing rate, and is she is not averse to using unorthodox methods in combat. ■'Black Rose Blizzard:' Using her ribbon, she generates a storm of black rose petals, which can also be used to screen an escape. ■'Paralysis powder:' One of Kodachi's trademarks, capable of incapacitating anyone. She has slipped the powder into tea or distributed it via bouquets of black roses. ■'Rose bombs:' Bombs in the form of black roses which are thrown like darts. ■ Iron Cloth: Practitioners of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics are able to make their ribbons much tougher than normal, most likely by infusing them with ki. This is fundamental to using them as whips, makeshift flails, and the Upward Spiral Ribbon Defense technique. ■ Attack of 1000 Clubs: Kodachi secretly slips multiple clubs, perhaps ten or more, into either hand and drops them into the air in front of her foe, repeatedly grabbing, striking, and releasing them with blinding speed, attacking so rapidly that she manages to not only suspend them all in mid air but appear as if she is only wielding one club in either hand. This technique y allows her to hit her target with much greater flexibility and make her attacks harder to block, as they cannot predict where the strike will come from next. Category:Continuum-29457180